The wheel hub arrangement is used to support the wheel bearing, in particular the rotatable bearing of the wheel, with respect to the car body of the motor vehicle. The wheel hub arrangement is provided with the wheel hub to which can be attached the wheel or a rim of the wheel. The wheel hub is in turn rotatably supported by means of a wheel bearing, in particular on a wheel carrier, so that the wheel is as a whole rotatably mounted. The wheel is in this case connected by the wheel hub and the wheel bearing to the wheel carrier or mounted on it. The wheel carrier is again linked to the car body, for example by means of at least one steering link. The steering link can be in this case provided as a transverse link or a longitudinal link.
In addition to the wheel hub, the wheel hub arrangement is also provided with a shaft. The shaft is non-rotatably coupled to the wheel hub. The shaft is formed separately from the wheel hub and subsequently connected to it during the assembly of the wheel hub arrangement. For example, the wheel hub and consequently also the wheel of the motor vehicle can be driven via the shaft. The wheel is thus arranged as a drivable wheel of the motor vehicle or of a wheel axle, which is associated with the wheel as a drivable wheel axle.
From prior art is known for example the document DE 10 2014 210 732 A1. This document describes a bearing arrangement for a motor vehicle that can be driven by a wheel hub via a rotary joint, wherein the wheel hub is connected to a wheel flange and the rotary joint is connected to a shaft, which are non-rotatably connected to each other and provided with a double-row roller bearing mounted on the wheel hub with at least one separate bearing inner ring, which is arranged axially on the outside and which is directed towards the rotary joint and axially prestressed by a collar of the wheel hub acting on an end face of the bearing inner ring. A sealing ring consisting of a sheet metal comes into contact with the inner bearing ring, wherein the sealing ring comprises a sealing element, which comes into sealing contact with the rotary joint in order to provide protection for the region between the inner bearing ring, the collar and the swivel joint, in particular from moisture and dirt. The sealing element is provided with a sealing lip that is equipped with a plurality of recesses, wherein the recesses are uniformly distributed on the sealing lip along the circumferential direction and separated from each other by bars in order to achieve a reduced friction between the sealing lip and the rotary joint when the sealing link is pushed on the rotary joint.
Furthermore, document DE 31 40 373 A1 describes a wheel bearing unit for driven wheels of motor vehicles, which consists of an inner ring with an axially continuous bore, as well as an outer ring fastened to the chassis and roller bodies rotating therebetween. The inner ring is provided on its output side with a directly adjacent, radially outwardly extending fastening flange. Means for centering these parts engage on the outer side surface of the fastening flange in the bore of a wheel rim or brake disc.
In order to enable inexpensive manufacturing of a robust and precisely centric attachment of the wheel rim and/or brake to the inner ring, and at the same time also provide a shockproof seal of the driving rotary joint in the bore of the inner ring being driven toward the output side, the means for centering the wheel rim or brake disk are formed by a centering ring that has a fastening section, which is tightly fixed in its bore surface in the bore of the inner ring, as well as a wall section that fully closes the bore.
Furthermore, the document FR 3 029 092 B1 is also known from prior art.